


Threes Company.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: American Politics, Babies, Big Sisters, Birth Control, Birthday, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, British Politics, Brother Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Children, Children of Characters, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Parents, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Modern Royalty, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Newborn Children, Other, Pansexual Character, Politics, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Protective Parents, Protective Siblings, Queer Character, Queer Families, Royalty, Scandal, Secret Relationship, Siblings, Sisters, Social Media, Speculation, Step-parents, Two Fathers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: What would have happened if in 2020 The First Family didn't face just one big scandal, but two?Set in an AU, June, Nora and Pez hook-up and officially start dating that night in LA, but much more comes of it than any of them expected.What happens when two months later, June finds out she's pregnant, and she, Pez and Nora agree to raise the baby together, how will the public react, how will it affect Ellen's re-election, and will they be able to keep a secret until they're ready to tell the world, or will both Claremont-Diaz siblings fall pray to Hackers, leaking their privatet information, just months before the elections?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz & June Claremont-Diaz, Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Arthur Fox/Catherine Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Beatrice Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Ellen Claremont/Leo, Ellen Claremont/Oscar Diaz, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor & Philip Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, June Claremont-Diaz/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo, Zahra Bankston/Shaan Srivastava
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Threes Company.

**Author's Note:**

> ***CONTENT/TRIGGER WARNING*  
> Talk of:   
> Fatphobia.  
>  Harmful Anti-abortion lies.   
> Homophobia/Queerphobia.   
> Death wishes. 
> 
> This is a rather long story, but I didn't feel like splitting it into multiple parts would work well for this story, so I hope it's not tediously long and I hope you'll enjoy!

It is a warm June night in 2020 when June, Nora and Pez’s lives are changed forever, for the first time, when they have their very first ‘hook-up’ though it’s much more than just a hook-up, it’s about much more than the sex. It is the night they all realize they want to be together, all three of them, though agree to keep it a secret until after the elections. 

Their lives change once again forever, two months later on a hot August night in D.C. when June calls them with some pretty big information. 

For the past few weeks now, June has been feeling extremely nauseated, something she never suffered with before. She thought it was just a stomach bug or something at first, or maybe she’d eaten something that didn’t agree with her, but then the nausea didn’t subside for weeks, and then June missed her period, and she remembered the stupid mistakes she had made that night with Nora and Pez. 

Just as things were getting hot and heavy (or hott _er_ and heavi _er_ ) Pez realized he didn’t have any condoms, and neither did Nora or June. He told both of them that they didn’t have to have penetrative sex at all and risk it. Nora didn’t have a problem with him not having a condom, she has the implant. June however is not on birth control, she doesn’t like how it made her feel, but she did like how Pez was making her feel, so decided it was worth the risk, they could use the pull-out method and get the morning after pill if need be. Of course, they were so drunk they didn’t remember to use the pull-out method and the next morning they were so hungover, June completely forgot about getting the morning after pill. 

Until now of course, now June is sitting in her room at the White House staring at her period tracking app, seeing that she missed her period all together last month and is 2 weeks late this month. Without even thinking, she starts a facetime call with Nora, who answers a few seconds later. 

“Hey babe.” Nora cheerfully answers. 

“Nora.” June says in a shaky tone. This immediately catches Nora’s attention. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Nora asks in a concerned tone. 

“I-I... I think I’m pregnant.” June quietly replies. 

“Oh shit. Do you want me to get you a pregnancy test?” Nora asks, knowing how much worse it will look if June is caught buying a pregnancy test. Despite it being 2020, she’d still get backlash and hate for being unmarried. 

“Yes please,” June nods, sniffling back tears. 

“Kay be there in about 20 minutes babe, I love you.” This makes June smile weakly as she wipes at her tears. She’d be so lost without Nora. 

“Love you too.” 

When Nora hangs up, June immediately calls up Pez on facetime. When he answers, her heart leaps a little. She loves him so much and she might be carrying his child, will he be happy? Will he want her to get an abortion or place the baby for adoption? June is and always has been pro-choice all the way, and has always known that abortion and adoption wouldn’t be the right options for her, if she ever found herself pregnant. 

“Well hello my lovely radiant angel!” Pez answers cheerily. “Are you feeling any better?” He asks. 

“No, actually that’s what I called you to talk about, I think I know why I’ve been so ill.” June cautiously begins. 

“Are you sick? Like seriously sick?” Pez asks in a worried tone. June shakes her head. 

“No, um I... think I’m pregnant.” Pez is quiet for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile and quietly asking 

“Really?” June nods. “Oh my god! Babes this is fantastic!” He exclaims in a high-pitched giddy tone, surprising June. 

“I-it is? But you, Nora and I have only been together 2 months, and the public don’t even know.” She says. 

“Don’t even worry about the public right now beautiful, I know this is scary and unplanned but it’s also really, really exciting. I love babies, I’ve always wanted to be a dad! I mean, that is, if you want to be a mum.” 

“Yes, yes, I do, I want to keep the baby, if there is a baby.” June softly says, laying a hand across her stomach. “And I think Nora does too, she’s buying me a pregnancy test and taking it over so I’ll talk to her about it then, but I think she’ll be happy too.” 

“I think so too. Look babe I’m sorry I’ve gotta run, I have to sort out some more paperwork for the LGBTQ+ youth shelters, but I’ll text you when I’m finished, and you’ll text me the results of the pregnancy test and how Nora feels about this all, right?” Pez asks. 

“Yeah, I will. I love you.” June softly says. Pez grins widely and says 

“Love you too beautiful, talk soon.” 

About 10 minutes later, Nora shows up with the pregnancy test. She flops onto the bed next to June and takes the bag containing the test, out of her pocket. 

“So, have you told Pez?” Nora asks, resting a hand over June’s. She nods. 

“Yeah, and he’s happy, he says he’s always wanted to be a dad, and... I want to be a mom, I want to keep the baby, if there is one. How would you feel about that?” June carefully asks. 

“Raising a baby who’s half you, half Pez, the two people I love most in the world? Sign me the fuck up!” Nora exclaims. Sure, 25 is still relatively young to become parents, and it’s going to be complicated with them being the limelight, but they can make it work. 

“Really?” June asks in a hopeful tone. Nora nods. 

“Absolutely, you and Pez are the best things in my life, adding a baby to that will be amazing.” June pulls her girlfriend in for a hug, burying her face in her shoulder and holding on to her tight. She is so very lucky to love Pez and Nora, and to be loved by them. 

10 minutes later June has taken the pregnancy test and is not at all surprised when it comes up positive. As Nora rambles on about baby names and organizing a baby shower and the odds and statistics of the press finding out before they’re ready to tell them, June takes a picture of the pregnancy test and sends it to Pez with the caption 

**‘ _Congratulations, daddy ❤️ ❤️_ ’**

Over the next few days, the three of them decide not to tell anyone until the three-month mark, when the chance of miscarriage decreases significantly, maybe even keep it a secret until the elections are over, if June is careful of what she wears she should be able to hide a bump till November. 

However, things don’t go according to plan, because life could never be that easy. 

One day when June is just under three months along, she, Alex and Henry are sitting in her room going through the tabloids, though June isn’t really paying attention to what’s on the page, she’s really mostly thinking of tomorrow, when she has her first Doctor’s Appointment. Pez is flying in tonight so he can be there, and Nora will be there too, Pez and Nora are excited to find out the due date and stuff, but June is worried that something might be wrong, there’s been no indication that there is, but she can’t help but worry for the little life growing inside her. 

“What are they all saying about us this week, Alex?” Henry asks, lying back on the bed and resting his head in his boyfriend’s lap. 

“Well apparently Nora and I are back together, you have a secret love child- I fucking knew it-, my parents are getting back together- please god no! - and, oh hey June, apparently you’re pregnant.” This shocks June right out of her thoughts. 

“What?” She asks, panic creeping into her tone. Is it really just gossip? Or did someone hack her phone or something and find the messages she, Nora and Pez have sent to each other about the baby?

“Yeah, according to this magazine you’re like 2 months pregnant, oh and apparently Henry’s the father.” 

“Gran will be pleased.” Henry lightly says. 

“Why are you so shaken up Junebug? The press has spread pregnancy rumors about you before, that was one of the first rumors that was spread about you, after mom got elected.” 

“I just... they just get to me more easily now, I’m 25 I want to have a normal life without people speculating on my every move and every ounce of weight I gain, I mean just because I put on some weight and feel sick doesn’t mean I’m pregnant.” The room is very quiet for a few seconds, before Alex quietly says 

“I didn’t mention anything about being sick or gaining weight, just that there is a rumor going around that you’re pregnant, some paparazzi saw you at a restaurant with Nora and Pez and they were drinking wine but you were drinking water, that’s why they seem to think you’re pregnant. Junebug, are you...? are you actually pregnant?” June internally kicks herself for messing up like that and bites her lip, though she knows there’s no point in trying to lie anymore. 

“Yeah, I am.” She admits. 

“Who’s the dad? Pez?” Alex asks, furrowing his forehead in confusion. June nods. 

“Wait, have I got this right, you, Pez and Nora are in a polyamorous ‘throuple’ and now you’re pregnant by Pez?” Henry asks, genuinely a bit confused as to what is going on. 

“Yeah, essentially.” June replies. 

“I hope this doesn’t come off as rude, if it does please tell me to fuck off and I will, but how is the whole baby thing going to work?” Henry asks, still not understanding it all. 

“Well all three of us want the baby, there can only be two legal parents, which will be Pez and I, but in every other way Nora will also be the baby’s parent, their mom, or whatever she wants them to call her. We’ve discussed it and we’re not going to tell the public until after the elections, with the right clothes I should be able to hide it when I start to show.” June calmly explains, resting her hand on her ever so slightly swollen stomach. 

“I see, I have on more question.” Henry says. 

“Shoot.” 

“Can I be Godfather?” 

“Hey no way Prince Dickhead, I’m the Godfather!” Alex exclaims. 

“You’re the baby’s only biological Uncle so therefore I should get to be Godfather.” Henry argues. 

“Biology doesn’t matter a fuck, dickhead! And hey, you’re probably going to be Martha and Philip’s future kid’s Godfather, so I should be June’s baby’s Godfather.” Alex replies. 

“You do realize that the baby can have two Godfathers, right?” June interrupts in an amused tone, raising an eyebrow at her brother and Henry. That immediately stops their arguing. 

“I get to be the one to throw you a baby shower though.” Alex says, perking back up. June snorts. 

“If you can fight Amy for the honor and win, sure.” Amy may be a deadly Secret Service Agent who has likely killed a man before, but outside of work (and usually during work when nothing too serious is happening) she is the most happy, supportive and friendly person you’ll ever meet, she loves sewing and knitting, and just adores babies, she and her wife are planning on starting their family soon, they’re currently saving up for IVF. (They had previously looked into adopting but realized it would be almost impossible because Amy is trans and she and her wife are both queer women.) 

“I mean if I have to go out somehow, I think going out at the hands of Amy would be a good way to go.” 

Three weeks after Alex and Henry find out about the baby, June is feeling a lot more excited and happier about the baby, now she gets to share all her good news and excitement about the baby, with Alex, who she has shared so much with over the years. 

On one particular day, everything is going so well for June, until it isn’t, and someone else finds out about the baby, before they were meant to. 

It’s a hot September day when June gest back to The White House after being at the hospital that morning for her first scan, Pez has been in town for a few weeks now (and plans to move back permanently before the baby is born) so he and Nora were able to go with her, and it was so amazing and lovely for all three of them to be able to see their baby for the first time. They each have a copy of the scan photo the OB printed off, and treasure them like gold. June has hers tucked safely in one of her pockets, or so she thinks. 

June is just walking down the hall toward her room when she meets Zahra, and smiles at her as she passes. 

“Hey Z.” June says in an upbeat tone. 

“Hello non-annoying Claremont-Diaz sibling.” Zahra replies with a sigh, tired and stressed from work. 

June smiles at this as she keeps walking, though the smile is wiped off her face when she hears Zahra call her back, using her actual first name, something that only Zahra, Ellen and Oscar do and only when June is in big trouble. 

“Catalina!” Zahra’s tone is sharp and disbelieving. June slowly turns around, to see Zahra standing a few feet away from her, holding her scan photo, with a look of disbelief on her face. Uh-oh. “What the fuck is this?” Zahra breaths in shock. 

“Um, an ultrasound photo.” June weakly says. Zahra glares at her. 

“I know that smart-ass! I meant why did it fall out of your pocket and why does it have your name on it?” She snaps. 

“Ummm, holding it for a friend?” June tries, in a high-pitched tone. 

“Really? You have a friend named Catalina June Claremont-Diaz who has the exact same birthday as you?” Zahra asks in a dry tone. 

“Maybe?” Zahra sighs and pulls June into a nearby empty living room. 

“June, you better explain yourself right now before I lose my shit with you.” Zahra warns. 

“I... yeah I think it’s pretty obvious that I’m pregnant.” June admits with a sigh. 

“Yeah I gathered that, Catalina! Who’s is it? And why didn’t you use protection? The last thing your mom needs now is a scandal about her daughter being pregnant, possibly with an unknown baby daddy!” Zahra hisses. 

“Hey I know who the dad is, it’s Pez, and we didn’t use protection because we were drunk, he didn’t have a condom, I’m not on birth control, I was so hungover the next day I forgot to get Plan B and now I’m pregnant.” June defends herself. 

“I thought he was with Nora.” Zahra states. June bites her lip. 

“Uh he is, we both are, Nora, Pez and I are all dating, all 3 of us.” 

“Oh my fucking god, look June I don’t give a shit how many partners you have, I’m not angry because I’m against you having a kid or against polyamory, I’m mad because I know the public aren’t going to be as accepting of these things and it could impact your mom’s chance of being re-elected, and I know, I know it shouldn’t be on you and Alex to maintain a perfect public image for the sake of your mom’s career, she hates it too, but unfortunately that’s the world we live in, the world your mom is trying to change for the better. 

Are you going to be able to keep this a secret until after the elections, or do I need to start planning damage control in advance?” Zahra asks. 

“I think I can keep it a secret until November, this is my first pregnancy so with the right clothes and stuff I should be able to hide it when I start to show.” June replies, resting a hand over her stomach. 

“Good, you need to tell your mom soon too.” Zahra says, passing a hand over her face. God these kids are going to give her grey hair before her 37th birthday, if she has grey hair at her wedding because of those little shits she will kill them. 

“I know I know, and I will, I promise.” June says, hoping Ellen won’t be too mad, 25 isn’t that young to become a mother, Afterall Ellen was 26 when she had June and 28 when she had Alex, hopefully she’ll be understanding. 

Two weeks after Zahra finds out about the baby, June decides to bite the bullet and tell her mom about the baby. She asks her to meet her in the same room where Alex had told her he’s bi, and that’s where they are now, sitting across the table from each other. 

“Alright, what’d you do?” Ellen begins, judging from the look on June’s face that something big is going on. “No don’t tell me, let me guess, you’re dating Princess Beatrice?” June scoffs. 

“I wish, she’s _gorgeous_!” 

“You know some couples make smart babies or adorable babies, it seems your father and I just make very gay babies.” Ellen says in a very serious tone, making June snort with laughter, which makes Ellen crack a smile. 

“Oh I can’t wait to tell Alex you said that, that should be your campaign slogan! ‘Claremont 2020, I make very gay babies.’” June laughs. 

“Very funny smart-ass, now come on, tell me what you did or broke or whatever it is you wanted to meet me for.” Ellen says. The smile drops from June’s face and she bites her lip. 

“Uh, well I kind of have to tell you two things, they correlate though, do you want the surprising news first or the really surprising news?” June asks. Ellen raises an eyebrow. 

“The really surprising news.” Ellen says in a cautious tone, wondering where this is going. 

“I’m pregnant.” June comes straight out with it. Ellen is quiet for a few seconds, before calmly saying 

“Okay, and what’s the really really surprising news?” 

“Well there’s two parts to that, one is that Pez is the baby’s father and the other is that I’m dating Pez, and Nora, the three of us are in a relationship and we’re going to raise the baby together.” June explains. 

“Huh.” Ellen says. “I just have one question.” 

“Okay.” 

“Are you happy?” This catches June a little off guard but she recovers quickly and nods. 

“Yeah, yeah I am, really happy.” She says. Ellen smiles at this and reaches over to place her hand on top of June’s. 

“Well then baby girl I couldn’t be more pleased for you.” Ellen warmly says, lifting a huge weight from June’s chest. 

“Really?” June asks in a breathy tone. 

“Absolutely, honey all I want for you and Alex is for you to be healthy and happy, that’s all any mother wants, really. I know this will probably cause a huge scandal for our family and impact my re-election, but I don’t give a fuck, you and Alex are my babies and you come before anyone or anything else including my job, y’all might stress the fuck out of me but I love you, and will always support you.” 

“Thanks mom, and don’t worry about it affecting your re-election, I’m going to keep it a secret until November, I’ll only be five months by then so with the right clothes and stuff I should be able to hide the bump.” June says. 

“Oh baby girl you don’t have to.” Ellen softly says, touched that June would decide to do this for her mom. 

“I want to, it’s my choice. The Republicans will just use it against you, you know them and their traditional family values, maybe I’ll even pull a Kylie Jenner and not tell anyone until the baby is born, then they can’t say shit and we get to sit back and watch the conservatives lose their minds over a mixed-race baby born to 3 queer parents being raised by 3 queer parents, in their precious White House, assuming you don’t mind Pez and Nora moving in here and the three of us staying when the baby is born? I want to be around you and dad and Leo and Alex and everyone else I love, when the baby is born, I want you all to be a big part of their life so it would make sense to stay here.” Ellen really couldn’t be prouder of this kid. 

“You’re a smart girl my Junebug, I’m very proud of you. And of course I don’t mind Nora and Pez moving in here, Nora is family anyway, has been since you and Alex met her, and now that you’re having his baby and he’s becoming closer to Alex, Pez is family too.” Ellen says in a proud tone, squeezing June’s hand. 

“Thanks mom, you’re the best. Oh I gotta go I have to go to the bathroom; this baby thinks my bladder is a pillow.” June winces, the pressure building. Ellen laughs, remembering the feeling all too well. 

“Oh and baby girl.” Ellen calls as June makes her way to the door. “Meet me back here in an hour.” 

“Why?” June asks in a confused tone. 

“PowerPoint presentation on pregnancy and childbirth of course.” 

Over the next few months things only get more complicated for The First Family, when Jeffrey Richards leaks Alex and Henry’s emails to the whole world, outing them both. Thankfully it ends up alright in the end, but it was a stressful few months for all involved. June and Bea immediately flew into protective big sister mode, wanting to protect their brothers at all cost, June even offered to announce her pregnancy to take the attention off Alex and Henry, but it was decided this would actually just make it all worse and messier. 

However, the drama is far from over, as two months after Henry and Alex are outed, on a cold October night, June has just gotten off FaceTime with Nora and Pez when her phone starts to explode with notifications. The first one is an alert of someone tagging her, Pez and Nora in a photo on Twitter, then she gets the same notification from Instagram, and Snapchat, and then google alerts about her, Pez and Nora. With her heart racing, June clicks into one of the articles that mention her, Pez and Nora. 

Right away she sees the headline written in big, bold capital letters. 

_**‘BREAKING: FIRST DAUGHTER JUNE CLAREMONT-DIAZ IS PREGNANT, AND IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH BOTH PERCY OKONJO AND NORA HOLLERAN.’** _

Below the headline are two photos. One is of June standing just outside The White House in the middle of the night, wearing a form-fitting white tank-top, white cardigan and blue pajama bottoms. Due to the form fitting top and the angel at which June is standing and the photo was taken, her bump is clear to see. Next to that photo is a picture of her holding hands with Nora and resting her head on her shoulder, while Pez is on her other side with his hand on her belly, looking at she and Nora lovingly. The photo was clearly taken through a window, outside Nora’s 1-bedroom apartment. It’s pretty obvious that none of this physical contact is platonic. 

The article continues for a few more lines. 

_**‘Photos taken by and released by ‘In Touch Weekly’ reveal that First Daughter June Claremont-Diaz, 25 years-old and eldest child of President Ellen Claremont and Senator Oscar Diaz, is pregnant, and from other photos released it seems not only is Percy Okonjo the father, but also boyfriend of both June, and Nora Hollearn, who you’ll remember use to date June’s younger brother Alex, who was recently at the center of his own scandal when it was revealed he and Prince Henry of Wales have been in a relationship for some time now.** _

_**This is now the second huge scandal to rock The First Family, how will this affect the chances of President Claremont being re-elected?’** _

With tears welling up in her eyes, June quickly scrambles out of bed and into the hallway, where she immediately sees Alex walking up the hall with Zahra and Amy behind him, talking quietly. 

“Bug.” Alex says in a sympathetic and concerned tone. The use of her childhood nickname opens the floodgates, and before she knows it June has thrown herself at her brother, hugging him tightly as she sobs. Alex holds her tightly, holding back his own tears of anger. 

A few seconds later they hear the familiar clicking of high-heels and hear their mother’s voice. 

“Amy, Zahra, could you give me a minute with my kids please? We’ll meet you in the west-wing briefing room in a few minutes.” Ellen calmly asks. 

“Of course.” Amy quietly says. Zahra says nothing, just nods and follows Amy down the hall and out of sight. Once they’re gone, Ellen’s face softens. 

“Oh my baby, come here.” She softly says, pulling June into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head and smoothing her hair down. “It’s alright baby girl, I’ve got you, we’re gonna take care of this, I called your dad the second I saw those pictures and articles, he’s on his way, he’ll be here in a few hours. 

In the meantime, we’re gonna find the bastards who took those photos of you and give ‘em hell, and we’re going to make a formal statement and reply to all the good and bad replies you’ve gotten.” 

“Nora’s on her way over too, and Pez just got on a plane, he probably won’t be here till morning, he’s coming from London, but Nora will be here in a few minutes.” Alex quietly adds. Ellen smiles appreciates and squeezes his hand. 

“Did you tell Nora where to meet us?” Ellen asks. Alex nods. “Good, now come let's get this shit sorted out, I tell you I am sick and tired of people fucking with my kids' lives, they really wanna see me in protective mama bear mode, don’t they?” 

The trio make their way to the west-wing briefing room, where Zahra and Amy are already waiting. 

“Ellen things are escalating quickly, people have gone from being scandalized to angry, the name calling has gotten worse and now people are saying the most awful things.” Amy quietly says, feeling sick after reading some of the stuff she saw on social media. 

“Like what?” Ellen carefully asks, as June sinks into a chair at the table with Alex by her side. 

“Well a lot of people are calling June a slut and other slurs that I’m not gonna repeat, some are making homophobic and queerphobic comments, some have made some appalling comments about uh, wishing they could have seen how the baby was conceived, if you know what I mean. And um, worst of all are the people saying they hope June miscarries, that she has a stillbirth or that something is extremely wrong with the baby, there’s some awful stuff being said about Nora and Pez too, but mostly about June.” Amy tells her in a quiet, tense voice, doing her best not to let her anger or upset show, how people can be so evil and callous is beyond her. 

“Zahra, you’re my right-hand woman for a reason, where do you think we should start with this in regards to damage control?” Ellen asks, taking a seat at the table across from her kids. 

“Well there’s no denying the truth, it’s pretty obvious that those photos weren’t just taken from a weird angle that made you look pregnant, June, or that you, Pez and Nora were just being platonic, I think the best thing to do would be to stay off social media for at least the first 24 if not 48 hours- and yes I know, you’re a millennial, social media is everything- but at least try not to post, within those two days we can get to work on writing a statement like you did for Alex when he was outed, I assume you want to write your own statement?” Zahra asks. June wordlessly nods. “It might be best for you and you alone to deliver the statement since you’re the pregnant one and the scandal is mostly about you, but I don’t think it would be terrible either if you wanted Pez and Nora involved. 

We can’t really do much else, people are going to talk about this, both in good ways and bad ways, we can have people on the social security team monitor the situation online and report back to us with any serious comments or anything that indicate you, the baby, Pez or Nora are at risk, but other than that, like I said there’s not much else we can do.” 

Before anyone can respond to this, the doors to the briefing room burst open and a very out of breath Nora rushes in, running straight to June and pulling her into a tight hug. June’s arms immediately go around Nora and she buries her face in her shoulder, feeling a bit calmer and at ease now Nora is here. 

“Are you okay?” Nora asks June softly, pulling back from the embrace but keeping a hold of her girlfriend’s hand. June nods and wipes at her tears. 

“Yeah, as okay as I can be, even better now you’re here, and I know I’ll feel better when the rest of the family gets here too.” June says. 

“Speaking of the family, mom where’s Leo?” Alex asks, looking around for his step-dad. Leo loves Alex and June as his own, he never tries to overshadow Oscar as their dad or anything, but it’s obvious he cares about them as if they were his own, and in turn they love him like a second dad. 

“In the game-room on the second floor, keeping an eye on the situation on social media till we can get a hold of the social media team, he doesn’t want to intrude.” Ellen explains, frowning a little. She had encouraged Leo to come with her to find June and sort all of this out, but he insisted on keeping his distance and giving June space, he might love her like it but she isn’t actually his daughter, and probably wouldn’t appreciate him being there. Ellen tried to argue with him but he wouldn’t listen, so she told him where they’d be and went to find June.

“No I want him here.” June immediately replies. “Leo’s part of my family, he’s like a second dad to me, he’s done so much for me since you guys met, I want both my dads here.” 

“I can go get him if you like.” Amy offers. June nods. 

“Yeah, I’d appreciate that, thanks Aimz.” 

“Has anyone from The Republican Party said anything about this yet?” Ellen asks. 

“No just their supporters, I wouldn’t expect Richards to be awake at this hour, don’t pigs sleep all day?” Zahra comments with a smirk. 

“Hey that’s not fair to pigs, they’re way better than him.” Alex protests. 

“That’s true.” Zahra agrees. 

The next few hours are spent monitoring the situation, comforting June, June and Nora FaceTiming Pez who is still a good 10 hours away, etc. 

4 hours later, June decides to bite the bullet and look at some of the comments about her. 

“Alex.” She says, turning to her brother who is biting his lip as he scrolls on his phone. “Show me the comments on those pictures.” Alex looks up at her wide eyed and concerned. 

“Bug... I don’t think that’s a good idea.” He says. June narrows her eyes at him. 

“Give me the phone, Alex.” 

“No.” 

“Alex, give me the phone or I swear to God I will tackle it off of you, you gonna make a pregnant woman tackle you?” Alex groans and hands the phone over to his sister, albeit reluctantly. 

When June looks at the phone, she sees that Ale was looking through the replies on twitter. The first few are pleasantly surprising and nice. 

_**‘How extra gorgeous does June look while pregnant? Wish I looked that good when I was pregnant!”** _

_**‘Yaaaas we stan a pan, poly, pregnant queen!”** _

_**‘Oh lord those 3 are so freaking adorable together, that baby is going to be the cutest baby ever born, I hope they share pictures when the baby is born!’** _

But then, the comments turn nasty. 

_**‘Ew she looks like a fucking whale; someone get that girl on a diet!’** _

_**‘After all her talk about the importance of protection and the need for free birth control? Hypocritical little whore.’** _

_**“Hasn’t she only known Pez a few months? Slut!’** _

_**‘I hope she has a miscarriage.’** _

_**‘I hope she dies in birth.’** _

_**‘Little whore opening her legs for any and every one, we don’t want a slut like her living in The White House!’** _

_**‘Isn’t this bitch pro-abortion? Won’t be surprised if she decides pregnancy is too hard and goes to Planned Parenthood and kills her baby.** _

Just as June reads that last comment, the door quietly opens and Oscar steps in, just in time to see June drop the phone and bury her face in her hands as she tries to hold back the sobs. Oscar is it as his daughter’s side in seconds, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly. 

“Oh _Mija_ , my CJ, I can’t tell you how much I want to kill those rotten bastards for hurting you like this.” Oscar quietly says. 

“Did you see some of the comments people have made, dad?” Alex quietly asks. Oscar nods. 

“Yes I did, and I want to personally kill each one of those little fuckers, Who the fuck does these people think they are to keep messing with my kids?” Alex puts his own arms around June, and soon she is surrounded by her family, held by those she loves most, by her mom, Leo, her dad, Alex and Nora. 

“Baby girl I think it might be a good idea for you to try and get some sleep, or at least rest, you and the baby both need to rest.” Ellen gently says a few minutes later. 

“I’ll come with you, we can watch a movie or something so you’re not tempted to look at social media again.” Nora suggests. June nods. 

“Yeah, sounds good. Can you send Pez to my room when he gets here, please?” June asks. 

“Of course we will _mija_.” 

Soon June and Nora are curled up in bed together with an old favorite movie of theirs playing on the laptop, it’s enough to keep June occupied and stop her from thinking about everything going on, but also something that doesn’t require too much attention. Soon June finds her eyes fluttering closed and she ends up falling asleep with her head laying on her arm and Nora’s arms around her, one of her hands on the bump. 

June wakes a few hours later to a soft and familiar voice calling her name and warm kisses on her cheeks. Her eyes flutter open to see Pez sitting on the bed next to her, holding one of her hands and smiling warmly at her. 

“Pez.” June breathes in relief, pushing herself up and pulling him into a hug, feeling herself relax even more now he’s here. 

“June, my beautiful June, are you okay?” He asks, when she pulls back. June nods, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Yeah I am, especially now I’ve got you guys with me.” She replies, reaching out for Nora’s hand. 

“And the baby?” Pez asks in a concerned tone. Poor Pez is always worried about the baby and how they’re doing, despite there never being any complications or anything through the pregnancy. 

“Awake and kicking.” June says with a smile, rubbing a hand across her belly. Pez smiles and bends his head to kiss the bump. 

“Hello little one, hi baby, it’s daddy, I love you.” Nora leans in and rests her head on the bump, before kissing it. 

“I don’t think they know my voice yet, even though I talk to them and sing to them all the time, like the books say!” Nora pouts. June laughs at this, Nora and Pez are obsessed with singing to the bump. 

“Nora, I think you’re meant to sing things like nursery rhymes, not rap songs about America’s Founding Fathers.” June laughs. 

“But I just mastered Guns and Ships!” Nora protests. 

“Yeah and me and Nora finally perfected Cabinet Battle #1!” Pez adds. 

“If you have to sing Hamilton to the baby, couldn’t you sing some of the nicer songs? Like Dear Theodosia or That Would be Enough?” June laughs, running a hand through Nora’s dark hair. Nora scoffs. 

“You’re the soppy parent, Pez and I are the cool parents.” Pez nods his agreement. 

“I am not soppy!” June protests. 

The three of them carry on talking and laughing and teasing each other for a few more hours, before a text from Alex lets them know they’re having a family breakfast in the smaller kitchen on the 1st floor, then starting damage control. Zahra has arranged for Pez, Nora and June to have an interview with People Magazine later today, and has told them the 3 of them will consider doing a photoshoot and letting them be the ones to release the first official pictures of the three of them together and some maternity pictures of June. 

After that June starts to work on her speech with a little bit of help from Nora and Pez, though they spend most of the time coming up with a list of baby names. 

“I don’t know why you’re so focused on girls' names when we’re having a boy.” Nora tells Pez, looking over at the list of names he has come up with. 

“How do you know?” Pez asks defensively. 

“I just do, and I’m always right.” She replies. 

“Well I think it’s a girl.” Pez retorts. 

“I agree with Pez, I think It's a girl.” Alex adds in, coming into the room and joining his friends and sister at the table. 

“You don’t know anything Alex, it’s a boy.” Nora insists. 

“Wanna bet? $10?” Alex eagerly asks. 

“Alex!” June scolds. Did her brother really just try to place a bet on the sex of her unborn baby? 

“What? Nora and I had a bet when Zahra’s sister was pregnant!” Alex defends himself. 

“Yeah and I was right then, but also it’s different now, this time it’s my baby.” Nora tells him. 

“Oh my god I wasn’t going to tell anyone because I wanted it to be a surprise but I need you to shut up so I can finish this speech. I know the sex of the baby.” June says in an exasperated tone, shocking everyone into silence for a few seconds. 

“W_ bu_ how?!” Nora asks. She and Pez have been with June at every ultrasound and checkup and they never found out the sex.

“I saw the midwife the other day because I hadn’t felt the baby move in a while, they did a scan and everything is and was fine, but they let slip what the sex is.” June says, setting her pen down and crossing her arms. “If I tell you, can I have some peace and quiet so I can finish my speech?” They all nod. “It’s a girl.” 

Pez whoops in delight and high-fives Alex, while Nora grapples with the fact she was wrong for once, while also being delighted to hear they’re going to have a daughter. 

“You should totally name her Alexandra, but call her Alex most of the time, great name, and what’s cuter than a niece and uncle sharing a name huh?” Alex eagerly suggests. 

“Absolutely not.” June firmly tells him. 

“No way.” Nora agrees. 

“Yeah soz fam, not gonna happen.” Pez chimes in. Alex pouts. 

“You guys are the worst, I’m gonna go annoy mom because yes I have a death wish.” He may be 22 but Alex is not above pestering his mom when he’s bored, no kid really ever grows out of annoying their parents for fun. 

It takes June 2 days to write and perfect the speech, and in that time she, Nora and Pez also agree that they’re going to release some official ‘maternity’ pictures on June’s Instagram, instead of selling the pictures to a magazine. 

So after delivering the speech (Which is mostly very well received and a lot of people on social media start to call out all the negative and abusive and toxic replies and responses June had previously gotten) June, Pez and Nora take some adorable ‘maternity’ pictures around The White House, with some camera assistance from Amy, whose wife owns a photography studio and has been a photographer for over 20 years. 

Afterward the three of them select three of their favorite photos and June sets to work on uploading them. 

The first is a picture of June in a sports bra and leggings with Pez kneeling in front of her, his hands on either side of the very obvious bump, both of them smiling while Pez kisses the bump. The second picture is very similar, only this time it’s Nora kneeling in front of June, kissing the bump. The third and final pictures is very simple, in this one June has changed into a light blue flowy dress that stops just below the knee. She has smoothed the dress down around her stomach so the bump is clear to see, and she is smiling brightly at the camera.

Alongside these photos June adds the following caption:

_**I’m sure you all know by now that I'm pregnant, I was really excited to announce this news to you all when the time was right but @inTouchWeekly decided to rob me and my partners of that excitement, they took photos of me without my knowledge and without my consent then released them to the public, stealing away the extremely precious and special moment of getting to announce my pregnancy.** _

_**So yes, the news is true, I am pregnant, and yes, I am in a relationship with both @PezOkjonjo and @NoraHolleran, the three of us will probably do an Insta story about polyamory and polyamory parenting at some point, but for now please hold off an any questions because we have so much on our plates already.** _

_**As of today, I am 4 months pregnant with a little girl, who so far does not a have name. I’ve been pretty healthy and well through the last few months, as has baby. She’s started to kick a bit lately, but I’m still mostly feeling just general movement. She moves and kicks the most when Pez and Nora sing to her, they’ve been singing Hamilton mostly, and sometimes Nora will throw in something from Heathers, not the most baby appropriate music, but baby girl seems to like it!** _

_**I’m due in the middle of March and I do plan on sitting down and going Live on here and telling the birth story, but we won’t be filming anything, and we won’t be sharing pictures of baby girl, at least not ones where you can see her face. I know a lot of you were looking forward to seeing her, but after all the abusive replies I got from just my pregnancy being leaked, I’m not putting my daughter’s face out there for people to hurl abuse at.** _

_**You can continue to follow my pregnancy journey here on Instagram, and as always, I tweet just about any thought that comes into my head, so don’t forget to follow me over on twitter @June_bugFDOTUS.** _

_**And, to those who have sent nothing but love, kindness and positivity, thank you! You’re the reason I haven’t deleted my social media altogether!’** _

Over the next month in the lead up to the elections there is massive media attention on The First Family, specifically June and Alex of course, with Alex being the first openly bisexual FSOTUS and June being the first openly pansexual, polyamorous and now pregnant FDOTUS. 

Election day is on them before they know it, and of course there are plenty of pictures snapped of June and her bump, at the polling station, as well as pictures of Henry and Alex. Obviously, Henry can’t vote but he’s flown over to support the family and celebrate with them when they win, because they will win, they have to. 

The waiting is the worst part, as usual. Last term June had distracted herself by getting drunk with Nora and partying with Nora and Alex. Obviously she can’t drink this time, and when you’re growing another human inside you, you’re not often up for partying. 

June attends the party regardless, where Nora and Pez have also sworn not to drink, in solidarity with their girlfriend. June still finds she is able to have a good time and efficiently distract herself, she dances with Pez and Nora, reminisces on childhood memories with Alex, talks book deals and writing with Henry, talks to Rafael about child privacy laws and how they both think there needs to be a lot more laws regarding children’s privacy and talk about the kind of parents who upload every single second of their child’s life to social media, and put them at risk and exploit them. Rafael is planning on working on and proposing a new law surrounding this very issue, in the new year. June offers to help, do some research and stuff, at least until the baby is born, at which point she likely won’t have much time.

When all the results are counted and tallied and Ellen officially wins the presidency for the second term, it is one of the happiest moments in June ‘s life. 

A month later at Ellen’s inauguration, the cameras never seem to stop snapping pictures of June, and Amy actually has to escort a woman out who felt entitled to touch June’s belly and ask her very personal questions about the pregnancy. June is extremely surprised by the amount of people who come up to her and feel entitled to touch her belly, some even get mad when she tells them no and then has to physically stop them touching her, in the end she decides to ask Cash to stick with her for the rest of the day, people will be way more intimidated by Cash than Amy, even though they’re both actually huge softies and two of the sweetest and kindest people June has ever met.

The last 3 months of June’s pregnancy are spent helping Rafael write the new bill surrounding child privacy and protection online, as well as setting everything up for the baby, and getting Nora and Pez set up in The White House. Luckily the rooms here are pretty big, so there’s more than enough room for the 3 of them, all their stuff, plus a bassinet and other baby paraphernalia, in June’s room. 

In the days and weeks leading up to her due date, June spends pretty much all day waiting for her waters to break or to feel the first contraction, but her due date comes and goes and nothing happens, and then a week passes, and then it’s almost been 2 full weeks since her due date, and there’s starting to be talk of induction, from the doctor. 

On the 12th day past her due date, June wakes up with slight twinges of pain in her stomach and back, but they’re only very slight, however when she calls her doctor, they encourage her to come in just in case. Nora and Pez are both working today but they can get to the hospital if anything actually happens. 

It’s when June and Amy are walking down the corridor that leads to the garage, to get in the car and go to the hospital, that June starts to feel more intense pain. 

“Are you okay?” Amy wearily asks, when June abruptly stops walking and scrunches her face up in pain. 

“I... I don’t know, the pains are getting stronger every few minutes.” June says in a breathy tone. “Amy, can you get my mom, please?” If these contractions are the real deal, June really wants her mom here with her, to keep her calm and level-headed. 

“Yeah of course, will you be okay here on your own?” Amy asks. 

“Yeah... should be.” June breathes as the pain starts to pass.

Amy quickly makes her way to Ellen’s office where she last saw her, and knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” Ellen calls. Amy opens the door and steps in, greeted by a warm smile from Ellen. 

“Sorry to interrupt Ma'am, but it’s June, we were on the way out to the car and she started feeling intense pains, she asked me to come get you.” Amy tells her. Ellen immediately drops her pen and stands up. 

“Take me to her.” Ellen calmly says.

The two women quickly make their way back to the main corridor, where June is leaning against a wall with one arm, clutching her stomach with the other, her face scrunched up in pain, and Cash by her side looking totally helpless. 

“I-I called ahead to the hospital to let them know what’s happening so they’ll be ready when you get there, I’m sorry I have no idea what else to do.” Cash stammers, as Ellen makes her way to June’s side. 

“No need to apologize Cash, it’s hard to know what to do in a situation like this, could you give Nora and Pez a call please? Let them know what’s going on and let them know they may want to make their way to the hospital?” Ellen asks, her voice still totally calm. 

“Of course, Ma’am.” Cash sighs in relief, stepping away to make the calls.

“June, how far apart are the pains?” Ellen asks, laying a hand on her daughter’s back. 

“About 10 minutes, but they’re really really strong and painful.” June says in a breathy tone. 

“Do you think you can make it to the hospital, or should we call for a midwife to come out here?” Ellen asks, remembering how she had barely made it to the hospital on time when she was in labor with June.

“I think I can make it to the hospital, I want to try to.” June says. Ellen nods. 

“Alright, Amy could you come with us please?” She asks, turning to look at Amy.

“Yes Ma’am.” 

“Thank you, and could you please contact Zahra and ask her to clear my schedule for the rest of today and the next few days, I’ll talk with her later to organize finer details and such but right now June needs me.”

“Of course, Ma’am.”

“Thank you, and remember Amy, you don’t have to call me Ma’am, I’d prefer you call me Ellen.” Amy just smiles and nods. 

About 20 minutes later they arrive at the hospital, and June is quickly taken to a private room to change and get checked. Nora and Pez aren’t far away and should be here soon, so in the meantime Ellen is staying with June, while Amy stands guard just outside the door, with Cash. The hospital has good security as it is, but you can’t get much better than Ellen’s two favorite Secret Service Agents. 

Ten minutes after June is admitted, Nora and Pez arrive, and just in time, as June is already ready to deliver. Nora and Pez stay with June while Amy guards the room, and Ellen goes to the waiting room with Cash, and sends a message to Alex, Leo and Oscar letting them know what’s happening, before contacting Zahra to work out the details of clearing her schedule for the next few days (weeks if possible) so she can be there anytime June needs her.

June’s labor is very fast but also very painful. She couldn’t do it without Pez and Nora by her side, encouraging her and comforting her the whole time. 

“One more push now June, almost there.” The doctor calmly says.

“Almost there love, you’re so close you can do it.” Pez quietly encourages her, squeezing her hand. 

“I’m so proud of you babe, you’re doing so amazing, one more push and it will be over.” Nora soothes, brushing June’s hair back. June groans, grips Pez’s hand and gives one more almighty push. Seconds later she feels the baby slip out into the doctor’s awaiting hands, and her heart lifts when the baby lets out her first loud cry. 

“Oh thank god.” June sighs, relaxing her head back into the pillows as she tries to catch her breath. 

“Oh my god, babes she’s beautiful, she’s so perfect, you did it!” Pez says in a teary tone, looking between June and the baby. 

“Would you like to cut the cord, Mr. Okonjo?” The doctor asks. Pez and Nora share a look. 

“Go ahead, I think I’d be sick if I did it, I hate medical stuff.” Nora encourages. Pez grins and steadies his hands as the doctor hands him a pair of scissors. 

As Pez cuts the cord, Nora turns her attention to June. She strokes her hair and leans in to kiss her cheek. 

“You did so well today babe, I’m so proud of you and I love you so much.” She quietly says. June smiles and squeezes her hand. 

“Can I have a kiss to prove it?" She hopefully asks. Nora grins and leans forward to plant a kiss on her lips.

A few seconds later the baby is passed up to June, who immediately pulls her closer and peers down at her little face. It’s hard to tell exactly whose features she has, right now her little face is all red and swollen and bruised from the birth, but it’s clear that she has thick dark hair, which must be Pez’s natural hair color, as June has brown hair a few shades lighter than Alex’s. 

“She’s perfect.” Pez softly says, stroking the baby’s cheek. 

“The most perfect and beautiful baby in the world.” Nora agrees, gently running her fingers over the baby’s few tufts of dark hair. 

“Does she have a name?” A nurse asks. June laughs lightly, thinking about how long the baby’s name is. 

“She does but it’s a long one.” June says. 

“Oh?” The nurse asks. 

“Well she has 4 last names.” Nora says. 

“Elena Isabelle Claremont-Diaz-Okonjo-Holleran.” Pez says with a smile. Henry is finally going to have some competition in the long name department. 

Elena is named after Ellen, since the names are very similar and have similar meaning, her middle name Isabelle, is simply a name that June, Nora and Pez all liked and agreed sounds good with Elena, and of course she has all 3 of her parents last names, June wanted her to have both the Claremont and Diaz name, even though it makes her name extremely long. 

About 20 minutes after the birth, a nurse brings June some tea and toast (which feel like the best food and drink she has ever tasted) and while she eats, Nora and Pez hold Elena and bond with her. 

“I can’t believe how perfect she is.” Pez quietly says, marveling at his daughter, lying in his arms. Pez has done a lot of things in his life, but having Elena is absolutely the best. 

“It’s really hard to believe she’s here, when just a few hours ago I was singing to June’s bump.” Nora adds, resting her chin on Pez’s shoulder and gently stroking Elena’s hand. June laughs. 

“Yeah I’m not gonna miss Elena kicking the shit out of my ribs and I’m not gonna miss waking up to you singing to my stomach.” Though June never really did mind, it was always quite sweet when she would wake up to Nora with her head close to the bump, singing as quietly as she can. 

“Don’t think the singing’s going to stop, only difference is now I get to hold her in my arms and sing directly to her, instead of singing to your stomach.” Nora laughs, one arm around Pez’s waist and the other outstretched to stroke Elena’s hair. 

“And I’ll tell her stories, mostly about how I’m the luckiest man on earth to be her dad, and the boyfriend of the two most gorgeous women on earth.” Pez softly says, smiling as Elena blinks open her brown eyes and stares up at him. He adores how much she looks like June, and can’t wait to see what characteristics she picks up from Nora, will she be into writing and research like June, or statistics, analysis and computer coding, like Nora? Or maybe she’ll have a keen eye for fashion and dedicate her working life to charity work and business, like Pez. He can’t wait to watch this beautiful angel of a baby grow up and become an amazing person, he feels so lucky to be able to be involved in raising her. 

“And I’ll tell her all the bullshit stories the tabloids are making up about her and everyone else in the family, I wonder what her first rumor will be.” June smiles, stretching an arm above her head. 

“Probably that she’s adopted or was born via surrogate, why do the tabloids think no famous person has ever actually been pregnant and has always used a surrogate?” Nora asks. 

“Because they’re trashy idiots who have nothing better to do with their time than sit around making rumors up about others.” June sighs, dreading the rumors and speculation that will no doubt soon be spread about Elena. 

An hour after Elena’s birth, they invite Ellen in to meet her granddaughter. Ellen is of course immediately infatuated with her and already a doting grandma (or _Abuelita_ as she insists on being called.) 

“So have you settled on a name for her? It took your father and I forever to come up with your name June, he wanted to call you June, I wanted to call you Catalina. I insisted that since I was the one doing all the hard-work I got to choose your name, but when you were born you just didn’t look like a Catalina, but I was still stubborn and insisted we put Catalina June on your birth certificate.” Ellen says in an amused tone, remembering all the arguments she and Oscar had about June’s name, when Ellen was pregnant with her. Funny thing is, they had no trouble picking Alex’s name, they found out they were having a boy and immediately settled on Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz, no arguments or anything. 

“It took us a while but yeah, we finally settled on her name.” Nora says, resting her head on June’s shoulder and lacing her hand through with Pez’s. 

“Her name is Elena Isabelle Claremont-Diaz-Holleran-Okonjo, Elena after you mom.” June softly says, smiling up at her mother, who almost immediately tears up. 

“Oh baby girl, you don’t have to.” Ellen softly says, wiping at her tears. 

“I know, we wanted to tough, all 3 of us, right?” June asks, looking at Nora and Pez, who nod their agreement. 

“Ellen you’re practically my mom, have been since as long as you and grandpa have known each other and as long I’ve known June and Alex, you helped me get into MIT, you gave me amazing references and invaluable experience when you let me work on your campaign trail, both times, hell you even let me be bridesmaid when you and Leo got married. There’s no one else I’d want to name my kid after.” Nora softly says, trying to hold back her own tears. 

“And you accepted me into the family with open arms the minute I became friends with Alex and June, and then when June, Nora and I became more than friends you supported us and loved us, you help me with my charity work all the time even though you’ve hardly got a spare moment, you’re absolutely amazing, I can only hope that Elena grows up to be anything like you.” Pez adds. Ellen smiles softly and kisses the three of them on the cheek. 

“Thank you, I really don’t have the words to tell you how much this means to me, but it’s a lot. I couldn’t be prouder of the three of you, and couldn’t be more thrilled with the partners you’ve chosen June, I don’t know how but you and Alex are so, so sensible, especially when it comes to the romantic stuff, not at all like your dad and I". 

Ellen stays with them a bit longer, and agrees to help out with taking some photos for the birth announcement on Instagram. 

The first picture is a simple shot of June sitting up in bed, looking down at Elena (Whose face you can’t see as she’s curled right up into June’s chest) with all the love and joy she is feeling, displayed on her face. 

The second picture is similar to the first, though this time Pez and Nora are sat on either side of June, resting their heads against hers and smiling at the camera. 

While Pez and Nora fuss over Elena, June sets to work on writing the caption for the birth announcement. 

**_Best news ever: I’m not pregnant anymore! And I have a baby! After taking her sweet, sweet time, little miss Elena Isabelle Claremont-Diaz-Holleran-Okonjo decided to make a rushed entry into the world, which really fucking hurt as you can imagine. But every second was worth it because she is the most perfect baby on earth._ **

**_She was born at 1:03 in the evening on the 28th of March 2021, she was 6 pounds 10 oz, and 23 inches long._ **

**_@NoraHolleran and @PezOkonjo and I are absolutely thrilled, I don’t think you will find three more thrilled people in the world at the moment, all three of us are deeply in love with our sweet girl and can’t wait to see what life with her will be like._ **

**_I’m turning comments off on this post because of the abuse and insults I got when my pregnancy was leaked, all posts that involve Elena will have the comments turned off, I can deal with people attacking me, but I won’t stand for people attacking my daughter._ **

**_For those of you who have nothing but kindness and love to share, thank you, we sincerely appreciate it and wish there were more people like you out there._ **

**_Welcome to the world Elena, we all love you so, so much._ **

Just a few minutes after June uploads the post, she gets an incoming FaceTime request from Alex. 

“Oh look Elena it’s your Uncle Dickhead calling, let's see what he wants.” June laughs, answering the call. Right away she sees Alex sitting at his kitchen table, his curly hair in disarray, his glasses pushed up into his hair and the top buttons of his shirt undone. Beside him is Henry, looking as neat and composed as ever. 

Alex’s face lights up when June answers. 

Junebug!” Alex exclaims. “Show us the baby, I wanna see my niece!” 

“Why don’t you come down to the hospital then?” June asks with a smirk. 

“We will! But I really wanna see her now, please!” Alex exclaims. 

“Okay hang on.” June angles her phone so that Elena’s little face can be seen. She is curled up on June’s chest but has her face turned outwards now, instead of inwards like she did in the photos. 

Alex’s face lights up even more when he sees Elena and Henry breaks out into a grin. 

“Oh my god!” Alex exclaims, grabbing onto Henry’s arm. “Juuune, she’s so goddamn adorable!” June smiles proudly. 

“Yeah she is, isn’t she? And I made her.” She proudly says. 

“Uh and me.” Pez interjects. 

“I didn’t help make her but I mean technically I instigated that night so without me she wouldn’t be here.” Nora adds, making Alex wrinkle his nose up. 

“Eeew, Nora! I don’t want to hear about your sex life with my sister!” 

“And I don’t want to hear about your sex life with his sister and my best friend.” Henry says. 

“Yeah that too, I don’t want to hear about your sex life at all, Nora.” Alex agrees. Nora just snorts and rolls her eyes. 

“Anyway, how are you feeling June?” Henry asks, changing the subject. He can’t imagine what June must be going through right now, he’s very glad not to be in her shoes. 

“A little sore but mostly tired, the painkillers have dealt with most of the pain, so now I’m just totally exhausted.” June replies, stifling a yawn. 

“Should we go? So you can sleep?” Henry asks in an anxious tone, not wanting to bother June and keep her from sleeping. June shakes her head. 

“No, no, it’s fine I want to stay awake a bit longer to spend time with Elena and bond with her, and I’m sure dad is going to call soon too, unless he’s already on a plane, flying over here, which I wouldn’t put past him.”

June had told her dad about her pregnancy just before the family's annual trip to the Lake House in Texas, she had been almost 4 months pregnant by then and definitely couldn’t hide her bump in swimsuit. It took Oscar a few minutes to wrap his head around the news and process it, but like Ellen, at the end of the day he just wanted June to be happy, which she was, so he was happy for her and totally supportive, quickly liking the idea of being an _abuelo_ , he’s going to adore and spoil Elena no doubt. 

June and Elena are kept in hospital for another 2 days, throughout which Nora and Pez stay with her at all times. 

During the 2 day stay, there are a lot of visitors, but no one minds. 

First of course, are Alex and Henry who quickly fall in love with their niece, they love spending time with her and will no doubt be the first on call as babysitters. 

After Alex and Henry visit, Oscar arrives at the hospital straight from the airport, thrilled to see June, Nora and Pez and delighted to meet his first granddaughter. June takes as many photos as she can and sends most of them to her dad, as well as the group chat she’s in with Bea, Henry, Alex, Nora and Pez. (She’d later find out from Rafael Luna that her dad takes any and every opportunity to show people those photos and tell them all about his granddaughter, Rafael had no idea someone could go on about how beautiful a baby is, for so long) 

Next in to visit are Ellen and Leo. Of course, Ellen has already met Elena but she’s always eager to spend more time with her, and Leo hasn’t met her at all. Elena will grow up seeing Leo as a bonus grandpa on June’s side, since he is like a second dad to her. She’ll never forget Leo helping her with her homework and giving her study tips, when she was in high-school. How he always asked about her interest in journalism and writing and always encouraged her to talk about it, and helped her find ways of getting into the field. Her favorite memory regarding her step-dad, is seeing his phone sitting unlocked on the table one day, and seeing that his screensaver was a picture of he, Ellen, Alex and June. He’s always treated and loved June and Alex as his own, though never tried to overstep over takeover as their dad. For that and many other reasons, June simply adores him. 

Cash, Amy, and Amy’s wife Claudia visit too. If anyone ever doubted how soft and sweet Cash really is, taking one look at him cooing and talking to baby Elena while laughing and bouncing her gently, would set them straight. Amy and Claudia come laden down with baby clothes that Amy knitted, and a voucher for a free professional photography session at Claudia’s studio. 

Even Zahra and Shaan come to meet Elena, though June and the others can tell Shaan feels a little as though he’s intruding, and it’s quite obvious Zahra insisted he come with her. 

“You know maybe having a baby wouldn’t be all that bad.” Zahra admits to Shaan, as she holds Elena in her arms. Shaan has brought up the subject of having kids before, but Zahra has never been sure whether or not she wants them, until now, now she can feel herself warming up to the idea. 

“Really?” Shaan hopefully asks. 

“Yeah, not yet though, not till after the wedding.” Zahra says, turning to look at him, trying not to show her vulnerability. Thinking about having kids is scary, exciting but also scary as hell. She’s watched Alex and June grow up since they were 5 and 8, and Shaan has been serving the Royal Family and working as an equerry since Henry was 13, but having a child of their own will be completely different, but maybe it can be a good different. 

Finally, 3 days after her birth, Elena and June are able to go home and June has never found her bed so comfortable, she immediately curls up in bed with Elena on her chest and Pez and Nora by her side, and intends to stay that way for at least a few weeks. 

The morning after they get home from the hospital, Nora has just woken up when she hears Elena start to fuss and stir, no doubt she’s hungry. Nora carefully gathers her daughter into her arms and holds her close to her chest. 

“Come on little nugget, let's get you some breakfast.” She softly says, creeping out of the room. 

When she arrives in the family kitchen, Nora sees that Alex is already there, drinking coffee. His face lights up when she and Elena walk into the room. 

“Hey it’s my favorite baby!” Alex happily exclaims. “Can I hold her?” He asks, holding his arms out eagerly.

“If you want, but fair warning there’s about an 86% chance that she'll throw up on you or poop on you or both.” Nora warns. Alex thinks about it for a second before shrugging. 

“Meh I’ll take the chance! Come’er Elena, come to your favorite uncle!” Alex carefully takes his niece into his arms and lightly bounces her while Nora heats up a bottle in the microwave. 

“So where’s Henry, aren’t you too usually attached at the dick?” Nora asks in an amused tone. 

“Haha very funny smartass, Henry’s in my room talking to his mom and Bea on FaceTime, I wanted to give him some privacy, plus I felt like I was dying from caffeine withdrawals.” Alex says, smiling and taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Does Ellen know you and Henry are sleeping in the same bed?” Nora teases. 

“Does she know you _and_ Pez are sleeping the same bed as June?” Alex shoots back. 

“Duh, the separate bed thing doesn’t apply to me and Pez and June, we have a baby.” 

“You know I would really love to see the looks on The Conservatives faces when they realize that A. Their first family consists of one democratic awesome white guy, a divorced bad-ass, feminist, kick-ass working mom, and two mixed-race queer Mexican kids, and B. That as of now there are 5 Queer people living in their precious White House, 4 of which are not white, three of which are polyamorous and have a baby together, who is also not white, and was born outside of marriage, to three queer parents, and two working moms.” Alex smirks, thinking about the aneurism all these things are probably giving Conservatives, right now. 

“According to your dad and Raf there’s been some not so kind words passed between the Conservatives in the Senate Buildings, but it doesn’t matter because by now majority of people realize how stupid and ignorant conservative views are.” Nora replies, taking Elena’s bottle from the microwave. 

“Hopefully you won’t have to grow up dealing with the shit we did, Elena, is it too much to hope that by the time you’re my age the world won’t still be full of racism and queerphobia?” Alex says in a light tone, beaming down at Elena in his arms. 

“If it is I truly will give up on humanity.” Nora sighs, taking Elena back and kissing her forehead. 

“Me too.” Alex agrees. 

“Well nice talking to you Alejandro, say hi to your Prince for me.” Nora says, patting her brother-in-law on the cheek. Alex frowns and pushes Nora’s hand away. 

“I will, and tell my sister and best-friend I say hi, I haven’t seen them in what feels like forever!” Alex responds as Nora makes her way out of the room. He wonders if those 3 will ever come out of their room again, or are they just going to stay in bed, watching TV and bonding with their baby? Doesn’t sound like a horrible life, really.

When Nora arrives back in June’s room, she finds June and Pez awake, June sitting up in bed with pillows behind her back, and Pez in front of her, holding her hand, both of them smiling and laughing. 

“Oh there you are! We were worried you were trying to start Elena on her education already.” June teases, knowing how eager Nora is to teach their daughter everything she knows. 

“Ha-ha.” Nora dryly replies. “While you two were sleeping I was tending to our child, and also talking to your pesky brother.” Nora leans down to kiss June, and then Pez, before settling beside Pez and feeding Elena. 

“Alex came out of his room while Henry is here? I thought they just banged 24/7 when one of them stays the night with the other.” June laughs.

“I thought so too but apparently not. What are you reading? Latest tabloid magazines?” Nora asks, noticing June rolling her eyes as she scrolls on her phone. 

“Yeah it’s crazy, look at the headline for this article.” June says, handing Nora her phone. 

On the screen is the online issue of a tabloid magazine, with the picture of June, Nora, Pez and Elena in the hospital, in the top left-hand corner. The headline is written in big, bold capital letters. 

**WAS FIRST DAUGHTER JUNE CLAREMONT—DIAZ ACTUALLY A SURROGATE FOR HER BROTHER ALEX AND HIS BOYFRIEND HIS ROYAL HIGHNESS PRINCE HENRY OF WALES?**

The article goes on to explain the theory but Nora doesn't bother to read it. All she can do is roll her eyes and think 

_‘And so it begins’._


End file.
